


raspberries

by cloversweets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Askbox Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversweets/pseuds/cloversweets
Summary: raihan is jealous of the attention you're giving his flygon, so he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	raspberries

This has been going on for hours.

At first, it was cute. Of course it was! What other gym leader would have the privilege of watching their Champion fuss and coo over one of their most prized Pokemon, right? Plus, it was evident from the start of the two of you getting to know each other that you had taken a liking to Raihan’s Flygon. You still maintained it was just because his Flygon was cute (which was true, of course) but Raihan suspects it’s because he’d given you a few eggs he’d found lying around, and you’re now busy raising your own little Goomy and Applin. Ultimately, even though you wouldn’t admit it, you were definitely developing a soft spot for dragons.

Raihan sighs, hearing you giggle from the other room. If you had such a soft spot for dragons, though, then why was he - the greatest dragon trainer in Galar - being ignored for one of his own Pokemon? Well, it just wouldn’t do.

Dramatically, Raihan heaves himself up from his living room sofa and treads carefully to the bedroom. He takes it slow, stepping quietly, not wanting either you or Flygon to know that he’s there - and as he peeks around the door frame, he can’t help but do a double take.

You and Flygon are lounging around on the messy bed together, and Flygon is sprawled out so lazily he looks more like a plushy than a 100lb dragon-type. You’ve got your head on Flygon’s soft underbelly, blowing gentle raspberries and giggling as Flygon playfully chirps and wriggles as you tickle him. Raihan watches in near disbelief; he’s pretty sure if he attempted that, Flygon would smack him so hard with a hind leg that Raihan would be seeing stars.

Raihan can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face as he watches the two of you, though. You’re so gentle with Flygon, even while playing with him like you’d play with an especially boisterous Yamper and giggling as he kicks his back legs and playfully bites at your arms. Flygon clearly loves the attention, and you love giving it to him.

Oh, wait. Raihan is supposed to be jealous.

Resolving to keep a smile off his face no matter how cute the two of you are, Raihan huffs a sigh and walks into the room. (And no, he’s not stomping his feet, he’s just… stepping heavily.)

You and Flygon both jump in surprise at the sound, and Flygon lets out a dramatic little chirp, his wings flapping in displeasure at being spooked. You turn around from where you’re still hunched over Flygon, your hands petting him distractedly. Your face lights up as soon as you spot Raihan, and Raihan almost smiles back before he remembers he’s not supposed to.

“So you’ve decided to finally pay us a visit, hm?” You ask, and Raihan watches as you blow, trying uselessly to move a hair out of your face. You’re disheveled in the cutest way, with your t-shirt rumpled and your comfy joggers low on the waist. Wait, that’s not even your shirt.

“You’re wearing my clothes,” Raihan says, raising an eyebrow. You shrug, your smile turning a little bit coy.

“They’re comfier than mine.”

Raihan sighs out a little ‘hmph’, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. You peer up at him unabashedly, completely unphased by his stony face. Well, it’s more of a pout, but he’s trying. “And who said you could wear my shirt, huh?”

You giggle at this. “Oh, so now I have to ask to wear my boyfriend’s clothes?”

Raihan sniffs haughtily. “I mean, if you’re going to ignore him all day, it’s the least you can do.”

There’s a long, heavy pause in the room after Raihan speaks. It’s long enough that he starts to panic a little in case he’s upset you, shifting from one foot to the other, and the weight of your gaze makes his cheeks flush hot. It’s so quiet he can even hear the ticking of a click from another room. It’s painful, and just as he’s about to say something, anything, to try and break this weird, tense silence, you break into a cackle that makes both him and Flygon startle.

“Don’t - don’t tell me you’re jealous of your own Pokemon, Rai!” you snort, covering your mouth with your hands as your head tilts back, shoulders shaking with laughter. Raihan can tell you’re trying to string a sentence together, but your loud laughter overtakes any of your attempts to actually speak.

Raihan flounders, spluttering a few disagreements before he can actually speak. “I’m not!” he argues, but out of the corner of his eye, he can even see Flygon managing a toothy little smile, his wings humming quietly as they start to flutter. “And you!” Raihan exclaims, pointing a finger at the Flygon in question. For what it’s worth, Flygon at least attempts to look surprised, chittering back at Raihan. “If I tried to blow on your stomach, you’d kick me into a coma!”

This just makes you splutter louder, and when you finally manage to speak, you’re toeing the line of unintelligible. “Were you watching us this whole time, you weirdo?”

“Maybe!” Raihan retorts, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. “I could hear you from the living room! Where I was sitting all alone!”

It takes a long moment but you eventually manage to stop your peals of laughter until it’s nothing but a giggle every now and then. You pull yourself up the bed, closer to Raihan, and look up at him with your bright smile. You’re cute.

“Oh, love,” you say, your voice gentler now you’ve calmed down. “If you were jealous, you only had to come and tell us.”

Raihan shrugs. “I guess.” You raise an eyebrow at him, and he flounders a little. “I didn’t want to interrupt, though.”

“Flygon is your Pokemon, silly,” you implore, and you reach out a hand, tangling your fingers with his and pulling his arms away from his chest. He moves easily, and when you tug him towards sitting on the bed with you, he can’t resist but flopping down obediently. “And yeah, he might kick you in the head, but I’d be here to kiss it better.”

Raihan can feel his cheeks burning hotter. “It could be life-threatening,” he counters, not ready to give up the sulky act yet, but Flygon lets out an affronted noise and steps off the bed, the mattress bouncing back into place as soon as his heavy weight is gone. A moment later and Flygon is pushing his way into Raihan’s space, pressing his little snout into Raihan’s hands in a way that is obviously demanding pets.

“Well,” you giggle. “I don’t suppose Flygon agrees.”

Raihan huffs out a sigh, and begins to let the tension ease from his shoulders. It helps that you’ve draped yourself over his back, pressing a kiss into his cheek. “I’m sorry. I was just-”

“Jealous, we know,” you quip, but there’s no malice in your voice. You’re still giggling at him, in fact, and Raihan finally lets himself give you a cheeky grin. “But you don’t need to be.”

Raihan nods, tilting his head to peck you on the nose. “I know.” There’s a moment of silence as you watch Raihan scritch at Flygon’s snout and under his chin, the tip of Flygon’s tail twitching as he enjoys the attention.

“I can’t believe Mr. ‘Voted Most Attractive Gym Leader For Four Years Straight’ got jealous, though.” you say, and Raihan can hear the teasing smile in your voice. “You weren’t even this jealous when I was in that fancy magazine and they didn’t invite you to be in the shoot with me.” Raihan rolls his eyes at that, because it’s obviously different. You don’t react, so he does it again. You tut, tapping him on the side of the head. “Stop rolling your eyes! I saw it the first time you did it!”

“I wasn’t jealous then because I knew nobody was gonna steal your attention,” Raihan counters. “Plus, I know you weren’t blowing raspberries on any of their bellies.”

As soon as he hears your scheming laughter, Raihan knows he’s in trouble.

You’ve shifted and pulled him down onto the bed before he can even try to get away, and his shirt is pulled up to his chest before he can even fully register what’s going on. With an appreciative glance at his toned abdomen and a moment of eye contact (where you make sure to emphatically mouth the word ‘nice’), it’s only a second before you’re planting your lips on his stomach and blowing a big, fat raspberry, hard enough that he can still hear the noise of it over the sound of his embarrassingly loud yelp.

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted from a request through my tumblr (https://cloversweets.tumblr.com/post/620915226212253696/how-about-some-fluffy-pouty-raihan-because-his-so). i take requests over there, so feel free to send me something!
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
